Melodys and Moments
by xxNecro-Grlxx
Summary: I think it's going to be a series of one-shots and song-fics. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey everybody, I know that I haven't updated ****What If**** in a while but I keep forgetting and my minds been stuck on this idea : ) Anyway here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Set after The Awakening, pretend ****The Reckoning ****never happened. : )**

Dpov

I was just sitting on the roof of the safe house watching the sunset and thinking of none other than Chloe. Suddenly a song popped into my head.

**As the sun goes down in front of me**

**Reminds me where I want to be **

**With you and you alone**

Yeah this song fit me too well right now but I don't care I actually like this song.

**Hold me in like you were made for me**

**I'm losing faith in gravityAnd I just need to let you know**

**And I just need to let you know**

**I'm not gonna come down**

**Down off of these cloudsAll these heroes come and go**

**But you're still standing**

Yes I wanted to tell Chloe I loved her and that she was my mate but even after she said no to Simon I didn't have the courage to tell her

**You teach me to rise up**

**To open my eyes up**

Chloe actually did teach me to open my eyes. She kept trying to say that I wasn't a monster and I was getting close to believing her.

**All these heroes come and go**

**But you're still standingYou're still standing**

What am I going to do? I thought to myself angrily with Heroes by David Cook still playing in my head.

**Cpov**

I was just stressing out right now. Simon and I are still friends even though I said no to him, and Tori was nicer. But, all the running and the fact that I'm a necromancer was starting to get to me. I needed Derek, badly.

**When the worlds confusing I don't care**

**I'll crawl into your atmosphere**

**I know you'll make it right**

**You're all I need tonight**

I knew he was on the roof and when I got up there I didn't even care if he thought I was crazy, I sat on his lap and snuggled my face into his chest. He always made things better. Instead of throwing me off of him he just started comforting me. I heard him humming and looked up confused.

"What are you humming?"

Instead of answering me he just started singing the words. His voice was so comforting I almost fell asleep in his arm.

**I'm not gonna come down**

**Down off of these clouds**

**All these heroes come and go**

**B****ut you're still standing**

**You teach me to rise up**

**To open my eyes up**

**All these heroes come and go**

**But you're still standing**

He was looking off into space but I could tell that he was thinking about someone, he had so much love in his eyes. He continued.

**I believe that you can save me**

**And you'll never let me fall**

**I believe in what you show me**

**Maybe there's a hero in us all**

**I'm not gonna come down**

**Down off of these clouds**

**All these heroes come and go**

**You teach me to rise up**

**To open my eyes up**

**All these heroes come and go**

**But you're still standing**

**I'm not going to come down**

**Not going to come down**

**But you're still standing**

**All these heroes come and go**

**You're still standing**

**All these heroes come and go**

When he was finished he looked down at me but his eyes were masked with a look of nothing.

"Who were you thinking about?" I asked but I doubted I'd get an answer.

Dpov

Alright Derek here's your chance, tell her that you love her, you can do this. I took a deep breath.

"You,"

I was looking at the sunset when I said the word but I looked down to see Chloe grinning like an idiot.

"So does that mean you like me?" She questioned.

"No, I love you Chloe," I stated as matter of fact.

"I love you too," Chloe said then snuggled into my chest more. I sighed and held her close. The sunset was beautiful but, Chloe returning my feelings made it perfect.

**AN****: Yeah so tell me what you think about it. : ) I'm pretty sure this is going to be a series of one shots and song fics. Yet again tell me what you think. And I promise I'll post the next chapter of What If pretty soon.**


	2. Tori

**AN****: OK so I've been thinking Tori needs some love! A lot of love. Oh by the way I'm going to list a couple songs you guys can review and tell me which one you want me to do a song fic for, I don't know who the couple will be for it but I will take the one with the most votes.**

**Kryptonite- I don't remember who it's by.**

**What A Beautiful Mess- Diamond Rio**

**Or just one with random lyrics from songs that I think would fit.**

**I'm up to suggestions too. : )**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing : (**

**This is set sometime after the reckoning**

**Tpov**

I sat in the safe house boredom had become my new best friend lately. I had nobody to talk to and nobody to pick on. I'd talk to Chloe but her and Derek had been inseparable since the Edison Group destruction 1 year ago. I'd pick on Simon but he was dating a Volo half-demon now and it isn't as fun to pick on him when his girlfriend is there. I was getting sick of the safe house but, I had nowhere else to go. My mother was dead and my dad was Kit who lived at the safe house. Supernaturals came to visit us daily. I don't know why, they just did. I went outside towards the woods. As I was walking through them I heard voices. I walked over to see Chloe and Derek talking then kissing, then talking, then kissing some more. I walked away. I could feel my power flaring I sat in the middle of what I called my clearing. My power was raging and out of control. Tears made hot, salty streaks down my face. Nothing was fair, Chloe had someone, Simon had someone, heck even wolf-boy had somebody. And the whole time I was stuck with nobody. There was a silencing spell around the clearing so nobody would hear anything. I screamed and punched the ground.

I could feel my power an uncontrollable ball inside my body. The wind swirled around me and when I looked down at my hands they were sparking and glowing. If you looked at my eyes they probably would be glowing too. I didn't care that my powers were going out of control, I couldn't hurt anybody in this clearing. Nobody was here to hurt. The tears that had once streaked my face had stopped. I screamed angrily and punched the ground leaving a charred hole behind. Suddenly I heard a voice I turned toward it. Standing at the edge of the circle was a boy about my age. His shaggy brown hair fell into his bright blue eyes. I freaked.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice say. It took me a second to realize that the voice was mine. My powers had gone so far out of control that my voice was distorted, I panicked.

"You need to leave, my powers are too far out of control. I don't want to hurt you," I yelled. I didn't want to hurt anybody unlike my heartless mother. The boy just looked at me for a few seconds. Suddenly a lightening bolt shot out of my fingertips right towards the boy. Just before it reached him though it burst into tiny little sparks of harmless light. I looked down at my fingers to see them normal again. Also I noticed I was standing. I knew what was going to happen next. Whenever my powers went out of control they took the energy out of me so much that I fainted. I looked up at the boy still standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Sorry," I croaked out then I fell onto the ground.

When I came to I was still on the ground but my head was sitting on somebody's lap. That somebody was rubbing my hair and humming. Their voice was so beautiful I tried to move or open my eyes but there was so much pain. I groaned, the humming stopped and instead there was a voice.

"Tori?" He asked.

I groaned to try to show that I heard him. He sighed and kept running his hand through my short hair.

"I think you should wake up, even if it hurts,"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the blue eyes from before staring at mine.

"Good you're ok, Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Of course," I said, well tried to say but my throat was sore.

"Oh that's right, sorry," He lifted me up and held a glass to my lips. I drank the water greedily.

"Alright now you can answer my question," He chuckled while laying me back down on his lap.

"I remember everything, I always do when that happens," I answered.

He looked at me concerned, "This happens a lot," He said.

"No not really, but it does happen sometimes," I said then shrugged.

He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Let's get you back to the safe house," He said. Then suddenly I was being carried bridal style through the woods. Some where in my mind I vaguely realized I didn't know his name.

"It's Tylor," He said as if he read my mind **(AN: It's pronounced Tyler just so you know, it's just spelled differently)** and I blacked out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Sguiggle)

I awoke to Tylor sitting in the next to my bed staring out the window.

"Hey," I said, my throat still hurt and my voice was gravely but, at least I could speak.

He turned to look at me and smiled. "You're ok," He said sounding relieved.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I shot a lightening bolt at you and then you carried me all the way back through the woods,"

"Well the lightening bolt didn't hurt because I stopped it and I'm super strong and you're kinda small so I didn't mind," He shrugged.

"What are you?"

"I'm not sure," He stated, he sounded sincere, "I can do just about everything except for what the different half-demons do,"

"Huh! How's that possible?"

"The same way it's possible your powers to be so unstable and strong that they control your body sometimes," I just looked at him confused.

"The Edison Group experimented on me, they wanted to know what would happen if there was a mixture of all the supernatural races but, they left out all the half-demon types because they thought it would be too dangerous,"

I just looked at him.

A few weeks later I was sitting at the table when Tylor walked in.

"How are your powers?" He asked.

"Good, I guess, I haven't had an outburst like the one you watched for weeks, How are your powers?"

He chuckled, "Good, for some reason I've always had control over my powers completely,""Lucky," I mumbled under my breath.

He looked at me and chuckled then tapped his ear. _Oh that's right super hearing, crap_. I laughed and walked out the door to walk in the woods. When I reached the edge of the clearing Tylor suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked at him but didn't pull my hand away. I knew he knew I was confused.

"I'm coming with you,""Why?"

"Because I won't let you get hurt again,"

My eyes widened and he turned me to face him and gently grabbed me by my shoulders. His eyes were filled with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"I probably sound a little crazy," He said and chuckled nervously, "I think I might just love you, and I know that's weird because I just met you a couple weeks ago but I just have this weird urge to protect you, I think it might be the werewolf part of me,"

I smiled and hugged him and we kissed, after we pulled away he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the woods.

"Oh and Tylor?"

"Yeah,"

"I think I love you too," He chuckled and we walked to the clearing.

For once I was happy, I finally found a place I wanted to be.

**AN:**** Ok so that's it. Um…. I hope you liked it, you might not though but that's ok cuz I wrote it at around 1 AM. So anyway, hope you liked it : ) REVIEW PLEASE! **

**: ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**


	3. Simon part 1

**AN:**** I've been thinking about doing a Simon one-shot for awhile now but I wasn't sure about the plot-line but my friend gave me an idea so I think I'm going to use that. Thanks to Fantasiigirl21 for giving me an idea I changed it up a little bit though : ).**

******Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Darkest Powers series. Also I don't own the song used in this which is Angels On the Moon- Thriving Ivory.**

It'd been a year and a half since the Edison Group destruction. It'd been almost 6 months since my girlfriend dumped me. She did love me but, we could never work out. While I was thinking of her I had a flashback.

_I was sitting on the couch next to my girlfriend Kristina. We'd been dating for almost a year now. I played absentmindedly with her soft black hair while we talked. She laughed at something I said and lifted her face to look at me. Her brown eyes swam with love and happiness. I kissed her quickly on the lips and we continued talking. While we were talking there was the sound of somebody clearing their throat. Kristina and I turned to see a huge guy standing in the doorway. He was about 6 ft 6 in, with dark eyes and black short hair. Kristina and I stood up and walked over. _

"_Hi," I said, "I'm Simon and this is Kristina,"_

"_Hey, my name Brandon," He said in a gruff voice._

"_I'm guessing you're a werewolf?" I said and he nodded. Kristina smiled and squeezed my hand with her own._

"_Hello I'm Kristina, as you know, and I'm a volo half-demon,"_

"_I'm a sorcerer," I stated and shook his huge hand._

_A couple months after meeting Brandon things were still going smoothly. Kristina and Brandon became good friends because he lived in the safe house with us to help Derek. I wasn't worried though because unless Kristina was his mate then he wouldn't love her. I was sitting in my room working on my comic book when Kristina and Brandon walked in. Brandon's face was blank but, Kristina's was sad. They sat down on Derek's bed and Kristina started to speak._

"_Simon we have to tell you something," She said._

"_Sure what," I said and put down my sketch pad._

"_Um well…"_

_Brandon's gruff voice spoke, "I hate to say this man but, Kristina's my mate," _

_I felt the blood drain from my face but, I held the tears in and acted like it was ok._

"_Ok,"_

"_You do understand what being my mate means right?"_

"_Yeah, Derek's my brother remember? I know what it means because Chloe's Derek's mate,"_

"_Are you ok with it?" Kristina asked._

"_Yeah," I said, "Sure it sucks but, I'll get through it,"_

_Kristina nodded kissed my cheek said thank you and walked out hand and hand with Brandon._

Kristina moved out with Brandon a couple weeks ago. It's kind of ironic that two different girls said no to me because they were the mates of Werewolves. I wasn't moping around the house about it though. I was just bored now. Tori and Tylor left a few hours ago to go to the mall, Derek and Chloe were with them, and my new friend Jon was with his girlfriend Erica in the game room. So I had every right to be bored. I sighed and walked out of the house and sat on a tree stump near the edge of the woods. I heard the sound of a car on the gravel driveway and walked out front to see who it was. I walked around front just as the car was leaving and a girl was standing there struggling with her bags. I ran over to help her and when she looked up I almost gasped in surprise. Her eyes were white, not light gray, just all white. Her straight red hair fell just below her waist and her simple black tank top and skinny jean combo made her look beautiful. Her heels struggled in the rocky driveway and I grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Thanks," Her melodious voice said, "I'm Jay," And she held out her hand.

I shook her hand and introduced myself, "Hi I'm Simon, I'm a sorcerer,"

She smiled, "I'm a fire half-demon but the Edison Group messed with my genes so I'm an incredibly strong fire half-demon, and I'm a little prophetic,"

I let go of her hand grabbed her bags and walked towards the house. Once inside the house I gave her the grand tour, dropped her bags off where she wanted her room to be, told her when dinner would be, and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a snack and check my blood sugar. While I was standing at the counter pricking my finger Jay walked in.

"Hey," she said sweetly, "Your diabetic?"

"Yeah," I answered slightly embarrassed that she saw me checking my blood sugar.

"Oh, well my parents were diabetics,"

"Were?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the Edison Group killed them, my aunt was watching me but, when she heard about this place I told her to bring me here so I wasn't getting in her way," She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I said. Just that one thing though made me learn that she was selfless.

"It's ok," She said.

I turned to the fridge to grab things to make dinner and put them on the counter.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Chili, you're lucky my brother Derek isn't here or else I'd have to make a whole lot of food and, possibly fight him for the last of it,"

"Is Derek a sorcerer too?"

"No he's a werewolf," Noticing her confused expression I explained more, "He's my foster brother we're just as close as real brothers,"

"Oh," She said as I started to cut up peppers. "Do you want some help,"

Not waiting for a reply she walked up and took the knife from my hand.

"You can do the rest, I'll cut up the peppers and onions,"

So we worked together and made the chili. While we made it we talked and joked around. I learned that her eyes were white because they were gages to her power.

"I don't know how the Edison Group did it but, when I use my powers they turn yellow. As I use more of my powers the redder they get. Apparently when I fully use my powers my irises turn black. I've never been careless enough to try that though."

We continued to talk and I told her about how I grew up and, she told me her story. We stopped talking and she started to hum softly. She started to sing softly under her breath and I listened as she sang.

**Do you dream**

**That the world will know your name**

**So tell me your nameAnd do you care**

**About all the little things**

**Or anything at allI want to feel**

**All the chemicals insideI want to feelI want a sunburn**

**Just to know that I'm alive**

**To know I'm alive**

**And don't tell me if I'm dying'**

**Cause I don't want to know**

**If I can't see the sun**

**Maybe I should go**

**Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming**

**Of angels on the moon**

**Where everyone you know**

**Never leaves too soon**

**And do you believe**

**In the day that you were born**

**Tell me do you believe**

**And do you know**

**That every day's the firs****t**

**Of the rest of your life**

**And don't tell me if I'm dying'**

**Cause I don't want to know**

**If I can't see the sun**

**Maybe I should go**

**Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming**

**Of angels on the moon**

**Where everyone you know**

**Never leaves too soon**

**This is to one last day in the shadow****s**

**And to know a brother's love**

**This is to New York City angels**

**And the rivers of our bloodThis is to all of usTo all of usSo don't tell me if I'm dying'Cause I don't want to knowIf I can't see the sunMaybe I should goDon't wake me 'cause I'm dreamingOf angels on the moonWhere everyone you knowNever leaves too soonYeah you can tell me all the thoughtsAbout the stars that fill polluted skiesAnd show me where you run toWhen no one's left to take your sideBut don't tell me where the road Ends'Cause I just don't want to knowAnd no I don't want to know, loveAnd don't tell me if I'm dyingAnd don't tell me if I'm dyingAnd don't tell me if I'm dying**

"You have a beautiful voice,"

**AN:**** Ok this is going to have to be a 2 part one-shot because in order to fit everything that I want to then it would be really really long. Anyway review please. : ) I'll give you all virtual hugs if you do : ).**


	4. Simon part 2

**AN:**** Ok you guys are really inspirational, so inspirational that I'm just going to write the ending to the one-shot. Thanks for the reviews. Um so here is the rest of the Simon One-shot tell me what you think. :) **

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I own nothing, oh and for those of you who want to know, the song is **

**Guinevere-Eli Young Band :) listen to it if you want to **

"_You have a beautiful voice,"_

She blushed a deep crimson color and said, "Thank you,"

I just nodded and went back to making the chili. After we were finished I went and got Andrew and the others. During dinner Jon, Erica, and Andrew introduced themselves to Jay and Jay introduced herself to them. By the time we were finished with dinner Tylor, Tori, Derek, and Chloe were home. Derek and Chloe walked in first and when Derek saw Jay he grabbed Chloe and put her behind him protectively. When Tori and Tylor walked in Tylor did the same thing with Tori. Jay looked up puzzled. Chloe grabbed Derek's arm and he looked down at her. She whispered something and he nodded. She stepped out from behind Derek and walked to the table but, Derek followed closely behind her. She shook Jay's hand with a warm and welcoming smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, the genetically modified necromancer,"

"Hi I'm Jay, the genetically modified Fire half-demon,"

Chloe smiled and pointed to Derek, "Sorry about him, he's just a little protective of me since I'm his mate,"

Jay smiled and said that it was ok. Chloe gave Derek a look and he stepped out from behind Chloe and grunted, "Derek, werewolf,"

By then Tori and Tylor had stepped forward and introduced themselves too. We all talked for a little while and then we headed upstairs to bed. Chloe showed Jay her room and pretty soon the whole house was asleep, except for me. I hadn't slept a lot since the Edison Group take down. I did sleep the first night afterwards but the nightmares that haunted me were too much. The nightmares were all of somebody dying as I stood and watched. They had gotten worse and worse as time went on so I stopped sleeping altogether. I only slept now when I really needed to and it was only for a few hours at a time.

I waited until everybody was fully asleep before I walked downstairs to the practice room. I'd been coming here every night since the take down and I'd been getting better at my binding spells and knock back spells but, I still hadn't been able to memorize any other incantations. These were the times when I was jealous of Tori. She never had to memorize incantations she just thought something and it happened. I was in the middle of a knock back spell when I heard somebody clear their throat delicately. I spun around and standing in the door was Jay. Her hair was mussed and her eyes groggy from sleep. When I looked in her eyes I noticed something else though, she was scared. I ran to her and led her down the hall to the living room and we sat down on the couch together. Her small frame was shaking with fright so I pulled her close to me. She stopped shaking eventually and I pulled back to look at her face.

"What happened?"

"It was another nightmare."

"About what?"

"When my parents were killed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and just leaned into me. After a while she stopped crying completely and laughed quietly.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok,"

"Thank you, I'm normally not like this. I normally less emotional I swear."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me, loving the feeling of her in my arms. I woke up on the couch with Jay in my arms sleeping peacefully. I was surprised that I fell asleep for so long. I gently shook Jay awake and we made our way into the kitchen. We made breakfast and ate breakfast together. After breakfast everybody went there separate ways. I walked outback and sat on a stump at the edge of the forest. I didn't know why I was here, I just felt like it. After a little while I went inside to see what everybody else was doing. Once I found everybody except for Jay I decided that I wanted to do a little drawing. I found Jay in the drawing room that I had Andrew set up just for me. She was in the back of the room facing the door with a sketch pad in her lap. She was singing as she worked and I walked in to just here her start a new song.

**She's got a bumper like a billboard**

**Covered in stickers of her favorite bands**

**She's got a handful of records that she turns to**

**When she needs to land**

**She's a Saturday night parade through the streets**

**That all eyes come to see including me**

**She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets**

**She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it**

**Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul**

**That never rolls**

**F****or as much as she stumbled she's runnin'**

**For as much as she runs she's still here**

**Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven**

**To make the damage of her days disappear**

**Just like Guinevere**

**Just like Guinevere**

**She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long**

**Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale and then you're gone'**

**Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard**

**And no one gets to stay it's just too late**

**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'**

**For as much as she runs she's still here**

**Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven**

**To make the damage of her days disappear**

**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'**

**For as much as she runs she's still here**

**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'**

**For as much as she runs she's still here**

**A****lways hoping to find something quicker than heaven**

**To make the damage of her days disappear**

**Just like Guinevere**

**Just like Guinevere**

**Lean into me Guinevere**

**Be mine tonight Guinevere**

I walked in when she finished singing and held the sketch pad up. She smiled at her work then set it down in her lap. She looked up and noticed me standing in the door.

"Oh, hi Simon," she said with a small wave, "What are you doing in here?"

"Um, well I wanted to draw a little, sorry to interrupt,"

"Oh no, your not interrupting anything. I was just doing a little drawing myself. Chloe told me that you had a drawing room and I decided to check it out. I hope you don't mind that I used some of your supplies."

I laughed, "No it's ok, Can I see what you drew?"

"Yeah sure, I just got a random idea in my head and I had to get it onto paper."

I walked to the back of her chair and looked over her shoulder to see what she drew. It was a simple yet gorgeous picture. It was two people holding hands but, it was just a picture of their elbows to their hands. The background was a beautiful sunset over large trees.

"That's really good."

"Thanks," She said. She blushed and laughed.

"Do you want to go take a walk outback?" I asked her.

"It's a little late, don't you think?"

I looked up at the clock to see that by the time I came inside and found everyone I already missed lunch and dinner.

"Eh, it's never too late. Do you want to?"

"Sure,"

We walked through the house to the back door and stepped outside. The sun was just setting and I grinned. This was working out perfectly. Hesitantly I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and blushed again. I knew that if you looked at our hands it would be just like the picture she drew. I don't know why I liked that idea, I just did. We walked all the way to the end of the driveway and when we turned around to walk back the sun had already set and the moon was our light. I shivered and she laughed.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her.

"Nope," She laughed, "I'm a fire half-demon, therefore I never get cold. I'm my own personal space heater,"

"Yeah well space heater, Can you crank up the heat a little bit?"

She laughed and nodded. In a second I was warm again and when I looked over at Jay her eyes were a beautiful yellow color.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

She blushed, "No I didn't know that but, feel free to tell me at anytime,"

I laughed and let go of her hand. I put my arm around her waist and we walked back to the house together, laughing. When we reached her room I kissed her cheek and she blushed even more.

"Thank you," She said.

"For what?"

"Showing me a good time, for once,"

"You are very welcome."

I bowed and kissed her hand and turned around and left. I walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. There was no way I was going to sleep, the nightmares would probably come back. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jay walked in dressed in pajamas with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I asked, concerned.

She shook her head and came over to sit next to me. I pulled her close to me. When I was just about to slip into a deep sleep I heard Jay's small voice.

"Simon? I have to tell you something," She whispered.

"What?"

"I like you,"

"I like you too," I said and kissed her hair. "Now go to sleep,"

In a few minutes we were both fast asleep and I'd never been happier.

**AN:**** I finished it! I'm so proud of myself! Please review. GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE-SHOT, PLEASE! Anyway, review.**


	5. Chloe again

**AN: ****So I'd originally wrote this cause I was just in a crappy mood so this is what came out…. So anyway I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: This is a poem about what would happen to Chloe if Derek left, he'll come back at some point in time though, he isn't gone forever so it's kinda happy.**

She hides the pain,

Behind a mask,

A mask of happiness,

Joy, and hope.

Her blue eyes,

The window to her soul,

Are lying to you,

On the inside she cries.

She's in pain on the inside,

Missing him,

Wondering everyday,

Will things ever be the same.

She misses him,

He taught her so much,

How to love, how to live,

That everything happens for a reason.

She's sad but,

There's some hope in her,

He's not dead,

He hasn't left her.

They're just separated,

Separated by miles,

Miles and miles of grass,

Highways, and buildings.

So she waits,

Waits for the day,

The day she'll see him again,

The day she'll be happy again.

**AN****: Hope you guys liked it. This was my first shot at poetry so review please :)**


	6. Story Rose Blood

**AN:**** Ok, so here's the first chapter of the story I've been thinking about writing. So, please read and review and tell me what you think because, I don't see the point in actually writing an entire book or series if nobody likes it. Thank you :)**

Have you ever been floating through life thinking everything isn't perfect but, at least life isn't that bad? Well, I used to be like that, until the day my life was flipped upside down. It all started the day after my 16th birthday, I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get myself something that would make me fall asleep. While walking downstairs I heard my parents hushed voices in the kitchen.

"What?" My mom said. Her voice sounded surprised so I waited on the third step of the stairs to listen in.

"I didn't know! They kept it from me too!" My dad said. "I'm so sorry baby,"

"But, she's my baby bear!" My mom suddenly started crying. I knew they were talking about me because that's what my mom always used to call me so, I listened a little more.

"I know honey but, there's a chance that she can come out of this alive," My dad said.

_A chance! _I thought, _I'm just fine! What's going on? _I was worried and I knew I shouldn't have but, I listened in more. As they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"A chance!" My mother was in hysterics by now and I wanted so badly to comfort her. "She's my baby, she shouldn't have to worry about this!"

"I know, that's why we aren't going to tell her,"

"We aren't going to tell her! But, it's her life!" My mother all but screamed at my father but, I could tell she was trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anybody up.

"So how are we supposed to tell her? Hey honey, you might go crazy or die but, there's a slight chance that you'll live you'll just have to change into a different form every now and then! Yeah, that'll go over well. I love her, she deserves as much of a normal life as she can get."

"What?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands when I realized that the what came from my own mouth.

"Rose?" My mom asked. I sheepishly walked down the last two stairs and turned right into the kitchen. My parents stood standing by the island in the middle of the room with shocked looks on their faces.

"I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs. Now what's wrong with me?" I demanded.

"I swear we didn't know honey," My mom said. I walked over to where she was standing and she hugged me tight. "I'm so so sorry," my mom kept whispering in my ear.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Honey, we have something to tell you. We weren't going to but, I guess there's no way around it now," My dad said. "Sit down," we all moved to the table and sat around it.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Honey, your father and I have something to tell you." My mom paused and took a deep breath. "We're supernatural," My breath caught in my throat _What?_ was the thought that automatically crossed my mind _That's not possible!_ was the second.

"I'm a Werewolf and your mother is a Necromancer," my dad said.

"What?" I said.

"Your mother didn't know about the Necromancer gene in her side of the family until after you were conceived. She already knew that I was a Werewolf because I was allowed to tell her after we discovered that she was my… mate for lack of a better term. So, she told me about the necromancer gene. We figured it wouldn't affect you because half-breeds just aren't possible so, we didn't worry about it. Until now"

"Why now? What's going on? Am I really a Werewolf/Necromancer?" The questions flew out of my mouth quickly.

"Well, I've just come back from a meeting between the supernatural council. I brought up you and well…" My dad paused and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. "They said that you could either die, go crazy, or become a werewolf. That's why interspecies mating isn't really accepted in the supernatural world. It doesn't end well for the child. However, I didn't know your mother carried the Necromancer gene and when we found out, we didn't know about the half-breeds rule."

"Wait, why would I go crazy, die, or become a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well, Necromancers that don't have the proper guidance turn crazy. Right now, the Werewolf gene and the Necromancer gene are fighting for control in your body. Whichever one wins is what you become. However, if the genes are both too powerful then, you will die."

My mom started sobbing at this point and turned to put her head on my dad's shoulder. "My baby!" She wailed.

"So, why can't I have the proper guidance?" I asked.

" We asked all of the Necromancer teachers we know and, they all said that they wouldn't teach you,"

"What?" I said. "Why not?"

"Your ancestors," My dad said.

"What?"

"You see honey, your grandparents on your mothers side both had the Necromancer gene and both of them went crazy, even though they had the best teachers there are. They just couldn't take it and ended up in a Psychiatric Ward. So, they're all afraid that, you'll end up like them anyway and kill people."

"That's crazy!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down," My dad said. "Grandpa's trying to sleep,"

I lowered my voice, "That's crazy!"

"I know but, your grandparents on my side aren't any better either."

"But, Grandpa's sleeping in the next room over and he's fine."

"Yes but, your cousins went insane and ate people…""Ate people!" I was shocked. How could this be happening to me? I was a good person. I helped sick animals, I tried to help every person I could. What was going on?

"Yes sweetie, they went insane and became man eaters so they had to be put down. Everybody in the supernatural world that knows about you is just hoping that both genes are too powerful and you end up dying"

My mom sobbed even louder and my dad put his arm around her to comfort her. "Shh honey, it's ok," He said.

So, here I am. I'm on my way to my aunts house in the country because that's the only safe place for me. Well, safe for everybody else actually. Apparently, the genes would be finished with there fight on my 17th birthday. So, my name is Rose Williams and I'm a Werewolf/Necromancer. Oh, and in the next month I'm either going to die, become a Werewolf, or become a Necromancer and go insane. I'm hoping it's the second option.

**AN:**** Ok, so that would be the first chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	7. Derek

**AN: ****No, that was not a thing from Darkest Powers… please read the authors notes before hand or most of what I say won't make sense, I'm just like that :) So, I'm OBSESSED with Adele so I decided to write a one shot based on one of her songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any characters in Darkest Powers bla bla bla I also don't own the rights to One and Only by Adele bla bla bla**

**Here we go! Read and review please. Oh and, for those who read my first chapter to my "book" I haven't written anything else yet but, I'm thinking of picking one of you to beta it or something like that, tell me if you're interested.**

**DPOV**

It was a week after we defeated the Edison Group and I sat in the living room of our newest safe house, bored out of my mind. I could here Chloe moving around upstairs and I wanted so badly to talk to her but, she was mad at me right now. I could here her soft voice singing along to a song. I sighed and leaned back into the couch. It was a stupid fight and I wanted to say I was sorry but, I was to damn stubborn.

_Flashback_

_Chloe was glaring at me._

"_What?" I said._

"_I hate how unselfconfident you are Derek! I love you and you're constantly acting like you don't deserve me!" _

"_That's because I don't!" I yelled back. "I'm a monster" I whispered._

"_GAH!" She screamed. I could tell she was frustrated with me but, I really didn't know what to say. She stormed off and I was left by myself wondering on how to get her back._

_End Flashback_

I groaned. "Why do I have to be so stupid?" I said to myself. **Go apologize you idiot!** the wolf screamed at me. _I wouldn't even know what to say…_ **Are you kidding me? Listen to the song she's singing. Don't you know the songs she sings reflect her mood? **_Yes but, what's she singing?_** Listen! **I grumbled and listened to the words she was singing. She was half way through it already but, I still listened to it anyway.

**Have I been on your mind?**

**You hang on every word I say,**

**lose yourself in time**

**At the mention of my name, will I ever know **

**How it feels to hold you close**

**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go?**

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**

**Every feeling every word, **

**I've imagined it all,**

**You never know if you never tried to forgive your past**

**And simply be mine**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

**I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**

**So come on and give me the chance**

**To prove up I'm the one who can walk **

**them miles until the end starts**

**I know it ain't easy**

**Giving up your heart**

**I know it ain't easy**

**Giving up your heart**

**Nobody's perfect, **

**Trust me I've earned it.**

**I know it ain't easy**

**Giving up your hear**

**tNobody's perfect trust me,**

**I've earned it**

** I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**

**I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**

**So come on and give me the chance**

**To prove up I'm the one who can**

**Walk them miles until the air starts**

**Come and give me the chance**

**To prove that I'm the one who can**

**Walk them miles until the end starts. **

The music changed to a new song and I stopped listening in. _She still loves me? _I thought.** Duh! NOW GO TALK TO HER!** the wolf yelled back. I sprinted up the stairs to Chloe's room and threw open the door. Chloe shrieked in surprise and I stood staring at her.

She was in just a towel and her hair newly red hair was wet from just taking a shower. I gulped and took a step closer. I couldn't even think. The only thought in my head was _mine mine mine mine mine _over and over again. I stopped a few inches away and reached up to brush my hand through her hair. I heard Chloe's breathing hitch and her heartbeat started to speed up.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered.

I merely growled and placed a kiss on her collar bone. Her hands came up to tangle in my hair and she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Derek. Stop that. You're distracting me from being mad at you,"

I growled again. "I don't want you to be mad at me anyway,"

"Derek…" she said again while lightly pressing my chest. "I can't be in a relationship with you if you don't think you deserve me" She said quietly.

I sighed and pulled away. "Chloe, what was the song you were just singing?"

"One and Only by Adele, why?"

"Because it made me understand my feelings toward you and yours toward me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm not going to believe that I'm perfect. But, I'll be damned if I'll let you get away from me just because of my own stupidity. I love you Chloe and, if you believe that I deserve you then I'll try my hardest to believe it to."

Chloe smiled and pulled me down for another kiss. "Good. Oh and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time? Don't break the door."

I looked behind me to see the door against the wall with the edges of the door splintered. "Sorry," I said sheepishly and blushed.

**AN:**** Please read my top AN? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? Alright, thanks for reading :) Review please also. hahaha**


	8. How we met

**AN:**** Wow, I feel like I haven't written anything in a while. Um… here you go guys, read, review, do what you do best. You know the drill.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Darkest Powers Series (Uh dur) Or any songs I may or may not use in this one-shot….**

**Summary!: Tori and Chloe are friends and go to school together with Simon and Derek. Chloe is crushing on Derek, Simon's dating Liz (Will show up later) I guess? I don't know, just read it, it'll go where it goes.**

"Annoying little kids…" I muttered under my breath.

"Woah! Did I just hear Chloe Saunders say something even remotely close to mean?" Tori teased.

"Yeah yeah, be quiet Tori," I hated to be so mean, but the pounding in my skull was putting me in a bad mood and I was sick of the little kids in the cafeteria. "Is it ok with you guys if I bail?" Tori and Liz nodded so I got up to leave. I sighed in relief when the cafeteria doors swung shut behind me. I started to wander the halls looking for something to do when I came across Derek.

I've had a crush on Derek for a year now, him and his brother Simon came to our school last year, Simon was nice. I turned him down once and after that, he started dating Liz. Liz and him seem to be very happily in love. Derek, on the other hand, gave me this look every time I passed him. It was this look like I was the ditsy blond and he just wanted nothing to do with me. So needless to say, I did not want to be near Derek at the moment. However, I wanted to get outside to the courtyard so I wouldn't be bothered and he was sitting next to the door.

When I walked by Derek he glanced up at me then just went back to reading his book. I sighed in relief when I stepped out the door into the courtyard. It was a bright, sunny, October day. I sat underneath the nearest tree and took a deep breath while closing my eyes. Blowing it out slowly, I felt my body relax and settle against the tree. We had a half day of school today so, I knew that I would be going home as soon as the bell rang and that cheered me up a little. Leaves crunching was the only warning I had to someone's approach and I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was. Expecting it to be Tori, I was smiling when I opened my eyes but, my face fell as soon as I saw who it was.

"Yes Derek?" I said grumpily, I was sick of him treating me like a child and not to mention, I was mad at him for interrupting when I was so happy.

"Well that's a nice way to greet a person. What, no hi? How are you?" Derek replied.

"Hi. How are you?" I snapped. "Now what do you want?"

Derek lowered his gaze to his shoes and his long black hair fell in his emeralds eyes. I couldn't help but notice how he looked a little bit like a kicked puppy when he did that. "You just looked like you could use some company, I'm sorry to have bothered you, I'll leave now," He said then he turned and started to walk away.

"Really?" I asked. Even I could here the skepticism in my voice.

Derek turned back and looked at me while raising one eyebrow. "Is that really so hard to believe?" he said.

"Well, considering you haven't said one word to me since you moved here and you give me this look like you think I'm just a child. Yeah, that is hard to believe."

To my surprise, Derek came over and sat next to me. "Well can you blame me? You're exactly Simon's type. I'm sorry but, I pegged you as the stupid cheerleader."

I bristled at the comment and smacked him with the sketch book in my hand. "That's for judging a book by it's cover." I said and he laughed.

"Do you honestly think you could hurt me? You're so tiny!" He said in between fits of laughter. I pouted and flipped my strawberry blond hair over my shoulder.

"Hmph!" I complained. When he saw the look on my face, Derek stopped laughing. I did my best to look sad and actually managed to get a tear to leak out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to be mean, I'm sorry. But, you have to admit you are tiny. I mean, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, that could be a good thing too. Ugh, do I always have to e stupid around girls?" He said while shaking his head. I laughed and when he realized that I was only teasing him, he pushed me. I fell on my side with an mmph and when I sat up, he was laughing. I held out my hand.

"I'm going to forget that you were such a jerk to me and we can start all over. Hi, I'm Chloe."

His huge hand enveloped mine and he laughed. "Hi, I'm Derek. Want to go get some hot chocolate after school?"

"Sure."

"Is that really how you and daddy met mommy?" My son asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Yup, that's really how we met. Now, time for bed. Goodnight Eli, sweet dreams," I pushed his blond hair off his face and kissed his forehead.

"Night mama," He replied sleepily and yawned.

I left his room and walked down the hall to the living room. Suddenly, I felt huge arms encircle me from behind.

"Tell him how we met again?" My husband whispered in my ear. I sank into his embrace and nodded.

"Yup, I told him that you were a jerk and I was just an innocent little girl." I said then turned in his arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'll show you." He said. Suddenly, I was tossed over his shoulder and he was walking towards our room.

I started to giggle. "See! I told you that you were a jerk!"

**AN: ****Yeah ok, that sucked. I'm just happy I got that out of my system, my creative juices are being trapped into my head and giving me a headache. Well, I'm out. OH! And if you want to listen to some good music listen to Tell Me I'm A Wreck- Every Avenue. That is all, bye bye. Sorry for the suckiness.**


	9. Coming soon!

**AN: ****Hey guys, just a heads up that I'm going to be writing another one-shot soon so look out for it. :) Ok so, if you want to get the feel of the story then listen to Holding Out For A Hero. If you're okay with older music then listen to the original. However, I will be thinking of the remake when I write it. The remake is by Ella Mae Bowen and her voice is amazing. So anywho, heads up. See you guys soon. I love you all 3**


	10. Holding Out For a Hero

**AN:**** Wow, I reread my stories and realized how much I suck. But, whatever, it's not like taking it down is going to make me any better. Ok, here it is. So, this is bout Liz. I don't know why, but I feel like Liz never really got a chance in the story so… yeah, here you go. Um, this takes place right after Liz gets "transferred". So, read away.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Darkest Powers… even if I do wish I had my own sexy werewolf. Hahaha I also don't own any rights to Holding Out For a Hero (uh dur)**

_Where have all the good men gone?_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules,_

_to fight the risin' odds?_

_Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night, I toss and turn,_

_and dream of what I need…_

I awoke to the pain of a cold metal slab under my back. I slowly came to the realization that I was strapped down. The belt strapped onto my head kept it so I was looking straight up at the dull ceiling lights. The strong smell of antiseptic permeated my nostrils as I noticed that I was in some sort of a hospital room. I struggled to recall the little bits of memory that eluded my grasp and would remind me why I was here. I held back a gasp as the memories suddenly came rushing back to me. The hair gel bottles, the picture frame, the glass shard that hit Chloe, it all came back at once and hit me like a freight train. I had been transferred. I started to panic, what was going to happen to me? Would I make it out alive?

_Pull yourself together Liz, or you'll never make it out of here. _I thought to myself.

I tried to take a quick survey of the room, but the belt on my head kept me from moving my head even the slightest bit. I tried moving my legs and realized I was shackled at the ankle and the same thing had been done to my wrists. I was paralyzed, caught, trapped. I realized that the only thing to do was to sit and wait. So that's what I did.

A while later, I heard the door to my room swing open. The sound sounded like it was coming from my right. What sounded like two pairs of feet entered the room and a head entered my vision. It looked like Chloe only older and I was momentarily shocked. _How long was I out?_ I thought to myself. Then, another person leaned over the table. I recognized her as Tori's mom, Diane. I opened my mouth to talk, but soon realized that I couldn't, all that came out was a strangled croaking sound.

"What is she doing awake, Lauren?" Diane asked. Lauren looked confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"She was supposed to still be out, she wasn't even supposed to wake up. Someone must've messed up the dosage."

"Well, it's a good thing we went through the precautionary measure of tying her up since idiots like you can't do anything right."

Lauren looked shaken by this and glared at Diane. "I did my job just fine Diane. Need I remind you that you were the one that put the syringe in her arm?"

Diane glared and suddenly a bright blue light filled the room. Diane raised her arm to Lauren's eye level and I gasped as I saw that there was a blue fiery ball floating above her palm. Lauren stepped back and she left my view. All I could see was Diane's face and the fiery blue orb that she held.

"Well, I guess we better take care of her now then," Diane sneered. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream but still no sound came out. Laurens voice came from somewhere to my left and I relaxed at what she said.

"No, we can't do that." She said calmly then after a long pause said, "The family will want to view the body." I could almost feel how pale I was becoming. I was shocked to hear that they were going to kill me. I didn't mean it, how could they kill me? If they just let me, I'd promise to do better. "No no, we'll have to euthanize her." Lauren said. The orb disappeared from Diane's hand and she put her hand down with a huff. They both left my sight and I heard them leave, discussing what they would need to "put me down"

_PUT ME DOWN? PUT ME DOWN? _I thought,_ I'm not an animal! They can't just euthanize me and pretend that I never existed. Could they?_

After I thought about it for a few minutes, I realized that they could. My family hadn't come to get me by now, so who's to say that I won't make it out of this alive? They could just tell them that I ran away. Or better yet, they could show them my body and say that it was a rare disease of some sort that killed me. I struggled to hold back tears as I imagined my grandma's face after they told her.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened again. I shrank back into the table and said goodbye in my head to all the people I loved. The one pair of footsteps slowly approached the table and I waited to see their head to come into view. I imagined it would be a doctor, Lauren, or Diane, coming back to finish the job. I heard them walk around to my ankles and then I felt long fingers at my ankle. I felt a quick flash of pain and then nothing. Then, I felt the same pain in my other ankle. I heard the person walk up close to my head and do the same thing to my wrists. Then, they took the gag out and the belt off my head. I was confused.

When I could move, I looked over and saw the person. The first thing I noticed was his height. He was extremely tall and had short brown hair with a little bit of scruff on his chin. Who are you? I tried to croak out, but again, the only noise that left my lips was a strangled sound. The boy walked away and came back holding a cup of liquid. When he returned, he propped me up and put the cup to my lips. I drank warily and noticed that it tasted like it was just water.

"Try that again." He said. His voice was deep and rumbling and reminded me a lot of Derek's.

"Who are you?" I said. My voice was still a little gravely but at least I could speak now.

"My name's Christian, can you walk?" I tried moving my legs and realized they felt like Jell-o. I shook my head.

"Why? What's going on? Are you here to kill me? Will you just get it over with please?" I all but whimpered when he grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Because I need you to walk, we're leaving, no, and yet again, no. Did I answer them all?" He said. Then, he started to walk. My brows furrowed together as I tried to process what was happening.

"I don't understand." I admitted quietly. He looked down at me and his brown eyes looked concerned.

"Just trust me Liz. Ok? I'm going to get you out of here and then we're going to go far away from here."

"But, I don't even know you."

His face suddenly looked pained. "I thought that might happen, listen, I'll tell you everything later. Ok?" I nodded and he took of at a sprint with me in his arms. We went through what seemed like a dozen hallways and eventually entered out into the sunlight. Christian opened the door to a big black jeep and buckled me into the front seat. Then, he sprinted around the front and got in the drivers seat.

"Let's go." He sped off and I was surprised that nobody tried to stop us.

"Why aren't we being stopped?" I questioned once we were a few miles away. He chuckled.

"Let's just say, there was a bit of an accident in the kitchen of the facility." I looked at him confused and he elaborated. "I started a fire, a small fire of course, but they thought some fire half-demon did it so there was this big confusing situation that I like to call, a distraction."

"A what?" I questioned.

He frowned and explained what a half-demon was. He told me that I was a telekinetic half-demon and that's why things always went out of control when I was angry. Then, he went on to tell me about the other species of supernaturals. When I questioned how I was supposed to know him he explained that we knew each other as kids, but that I must've forgotten about him.

"What are you then?" I questioned once everything was sorted out. I vaguely realized that by now we were miles away from the facility and getting farther away by the second. He mumbled something. "What did you say?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"Oh, ok."

"Ok? You aren't disgusted at all?"

"Nope." I said and grinned. "After all, you used to be my best friend, and you just saved my life." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you finally remembered me"

"How could I forget you…. Chrissy-poo." I teased.

_And through the wind_

_and the chill and the rain._

_And the storm and the raging flood._

_Oh his approach is like,_

_a fire in my blood._

**AN: ****Ok, so this story just got a little longer than expected. So, this might be a two-shot, but that all depends on you guys. Read and review please. **


	11. I had to prove it to you

**AN:**** I thought of this late at night…. I guess that's all I have to say. Alright, onward and upward. **

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Darkest Powers Series or anything I may or may not use in this story. Clearly uh dur da dur.**

**Summary:**** Derek wants Chloe to leave, let's see what Chloe has to say about that. I swear it's nothing like the other ones written. Please read.**

"I want to leave her here Simon, it's safer." I growled for the last time. We'd been fighting about this for hours and I was ready to call it a night.

"Fine." Simon huffed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Us three will leave in two weeks, we'll think up something to tell Chloe by then." I turned and left the room. I could hear Tori and Simon whispering together as I left the room, but I couldn't care less about what they were saying. I walked up the stairs and past Chloe's room. I paused out front of Chloe's door and listened to the sound of here even breathing. I knocked on the door and there was a slight hitch in her breathing, but nothing else. I sighed and walked away. The wolf whimpered in protest.

_Oh hush you, we can see her tomorrow. __**But we haven't seen her all day!**_ The wolf whimpered. I ignored him, Chloe had been in her room all day because of a headache. A whole 24 hours without seeing or holding Chloe was torture, but if I was going to be leaving her soon then I'd have to get used to it. I sighed and walked into my room, stripping down to just my boxers I fell onto my bed and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up and stretched. I'd have to change again soon, I was getting a bit antsy. I got dressed and hurried down the stairs to eat breakfast and see Chloe. The atmosphere in the kitchen was gloomy as I entered and I looked around to see what was wrong. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I sat down and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey. Where's Chloe?" I asked once I had finished eating. Simon stiffened and Tori started crying hysterically.

"She left." Simon said. His voice was hard and I could see the grief in his eyes.

"What do you mean she left?"

"I mean that she left. She's gone. We will never see her again." His voice was curt and it took me a second to understand the meaning of his words.

"How do you know she didn't just go somewhere really quick and that she'll be back?" I asked. I was holding onto a last shred of hope that my Chloe couldn't possibly be gone.

"She left a note." Tori said between sobs and passed me the note. Chloe's elegant script covered the paper, but it was only a few lines.

Dear Derek,

I realize that I'm putting you all in danger by being here. I've left, don't try to find me.

Sincerely, Chloe.

I turned the paper over, looking for more. There must've been more. That was it? But, I loved her and she said she loved me too. She said that she understood me. Not even an I love you? She couldn't even stay to say goodbye? I sank to the ground, clutching the paper in my hands.

"She's gone." I chanted over and over again. Simon and Tori somehow got me upstairs and into my bed and I just laid there. I fell into the black abyss with Simon and Tori's words swirling in my mind. "But he wanted to leave her?" they kept saying.

"Derek. You need to eat." Simon's voice carried through my locked door.

I only grunted in response. It had been two days since Chloe left and I hadn't eaten a single thing since. Simon and Tori were using tracker spells, but they were useless. Chloe somehow left without a trace. When they weren't trying to find Chloe, Simon and Tori were using spells on me to keep me from fainting or going completely unconscious from hunger. I heard Simon sigh and he turned around and leave. Ever since Chloe left, I could've sworn I'd seen her in my room or heard her voice calling my name, telling me that she hated me for even suggesting leaving her. I'd taken to calling her Mirage Chloe because I knew that it was just my state of hunger and missing of my mate and not the real Chloe.

A few minutes later I walked down the stairs and sat on the porch swing on the back porch. I didn't want to leave my room, but Mirage Chloe was driving me crazy and I needed some fresh air. I sat staring out into the woods. Suddenly, I saw Chloe step out of the woods and come onto the porch. I sighed, another mirage. Mirage Chloe sat next to me on the swing and I turned to look at her.

"I can't take seeing you anymore and knowing you aren't really there." I said to her and put leaned forward, putting my head in my hands.

"Derek?" Mirage Chloe said and I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder indicating that she put a hand on me. I felt all the self hatred I had bubble to the surface. I never should've said that we should leave Chloe, she was my mate and I couldn't make it without her. I looked up at Mirage Chloe and her eyes softened when she saw the look on my face.

"Derek, honey, I'm real. I swear it." She said while rubbing small circles on my shoulder.

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe her because I knew she wasn't real and I didn't think I could handle hoping again.

Mirage Chloe sighed sadly. "It really is me Derek. I swear. Smell me and you'll see that it's me. Remember when you told me how your imagination couldn't quite get my smell right? Well take a whiff. It really is me."

I gingerly leaned back and grabbed her arm. Bringing her arm to my nose, I took a tiny whiff. The smell after it's just rained and strawberries assaulted my nose. My head swam and I looked at Mirage Chloe, or was it real Chloe?

"Chloe?" I whispered. She nodded.

"I love you Der." She said. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap then nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck.

"Well I know you're real now. Mirage Chloe hates me." I said and she chuckled. "Where did you go?"

"I never really left Derek. I've been hiding out in the woods. I listened in on your conversation with Simon and Tori and I knew that you were planning on leaving me. I had to prove to you that you wouldn't be able to live without me. I had to show you that you need me just as much as I need you."

I was shocked. "What?"

"Derek, you were going to leave me behind and I couldn't let you do that. I knew what would happen, I know I'm your mate, and Simon and Tori agreed to help."

I pulled her closer to me and inhaled deeply. "I love you Chloe. I'm never leaving you, ever. I promise."

She chuckled softly. "I know Der. Now when you've relaxed enough to eat then we'll go get you some food."

My stomach rumbled and we both laughed. "I'd be lost without you Chlo."

_Cause we're worlds apart._

_We can't change who we are. _

_So let's break all the silence in haste of the day._

_Screaming out loud, _

_just to here me say.I need you._

**AN: ****Alright, well that's that. The random bit at the end is a song. I don't know where I got this idea, but I don't like to question myself so tada.**


End file.
